dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Cold War
(USSR) * (PRC) * (PRC) * Dwight Eisenhower (US) * (USSR) * Gerald Ford (US) * Harry Truman (US) * (PRC) * James Carter (US) * John Kennedy (US) * Josef Stalin (USSR) * (USSR) * (USSR) * Lyndon Johnson (US) * (PRC) * (USSR) * (USSR) * Richard Nixon (US) * Ronald Reagan (US) * (USSR) * (PRC) Earth-Two Events In Earth-Two history, the Free World included, or at least defended: Belgium, China (Formosa), Denmark, France, Italy, Luxembourg, Netherlands, South Korea, South Vietnam, West Germany, Turkey, United Kingdom, United States, and others. In Earth-Two history, the Iron Curtain nations included: Albania, Bulgaria, (Red) China, Czechoslovakia, East Germany, Hungary, North Korea, North Vietnam, Poland, Romania, Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, Warlandia, and others. During that time, several nations were able to remain independent and unaligned with either of the two world superpowers. Among these unaligned nations, a few were Fascist or Socialist dictatorships, such as Portugal, Spain, and Yugoslavia. Others were principalities or sultanates or other traditional monarchies, such as Andorra, and Monaco. Parliamentary and other republics included Austria, Egypt, India, Indonesia, Liechtenstein, San Marino, Sweden, Switzerland, and others. Quality Universe Events In the Quality Universe, as elsewhere, the post-World War II "Cold War" kept Europe divided for decades, between the (mostly) democracies in the west and the (mostly) communist dictatorships in the east. Starting in 1948, the famous and popular Blackhawk Squadron, operating virtually as a law unto themselves, were invested with complete power and authority to take immediate action in any emergency, and were backed to the hilt with by the International Security Force. Over the next few years, the I.S.F. changed its name several times, and by 1951, the United World (UW), led by its World Council, sometimes called the United Council, in London, acted in the combined roles of the early UN and NATO and SEATO. Seemingly no dictatorships were members of UW, which also had its own armed forces. UW had, or seemed to have, direct authority over the Blackhawks. In the Quality Universe, the United World included, or at least defended: Badarstan, Balvania, Bargovia, Belgium, Bolania, Borovar, Brez, Brosnia, Bulvania, Carabas, China, Costa Marca, Delanza, Denmark, Drozh, France, Galvia, Grelhara, Italy, Jinnestan (Post-1951), Kahara, Karlovna, Khartoor, Kimrouk, Kondida, Lashore, Liberra, Lorphah, Luonia, Luxembourg, Malkaria, Malvania, Marlanx, Monclova, Netherlands, Nurvania, Ontavia*, Otero, Pangoy, Porvay, Ramastan, Ramonia, Ranagia, Samanthia, South Korea, South Vietnam, Tacna, Ulma, West Germany, Turkey, United Kingdom, United States, Valnadia, Voldania, Yugovia, and others. In the Quality Universe, the Communist Bloc included: Albania, Bulgaria, (Red) China, Czechoslovakia, East Germany, Hungary, Jinnestan (Pre-1951), North Korea, North Vietnam, Poland, Romania, Rugaria, Transvania, Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, and others. During that time, several nations were able to remain independent and unaligned with either of the two world superpowers. Among these unaligned nations, a few were Fascist dictatorships, such as Azaria, Portugal, Russlo, Spain, Valga, and Viglandt. Others were principalities or sultanates or other traditional monarchies, such as Andorra, and Ghanpat. Parliamentary and other republics included Austria, Egypt, India, Indonesia, Liechtenstein, San Marino, Sweden, Switzerland, Yugoslavia, and others. Finally, the sometimes-shifting alignments of several Eastern European nations, such as Bulgania, are cases where the historical records are either unreliable or incomplete. Several of the major events of the Cold War were unique to the Quality Universe: * In 1953, in London, the Headquarters city of the United World organization, a Red scientist impersonating an extraterrestrial alien used a tidal-wave-generating weapon to smash a tsunami into the downtown area of the city, destroying many buildings and killing thousands. * In 1955, in France, the town of Vichye was destroyed by a renegade Russian scientist's atomic explosive formula. The town was evacuated shortly beforehand. * In 1956, in Russia, a missile base in the Ural Mountains was destroyed by five Russian ICBMs. Quality Universe Technology The two main Communist governments built some of the craziest weapons systems of their time. By 1951 the Russians were constructing flying airbases, 3rd story and the Chinese were building flying tanks. 1st story And in 1952 it was a Soviet-satellite nation that developed the infamous War Wheel. | Notes = * It must be noted that the only known instance of the Blackhawk Squadron ignoring a call for help from a beleaguered government was Ontavia in 1951, at a time when the team's leader was preoccupied on a case in Ramastan and the team itself was on the verge of breaking up. | Trivia = | RecommendedReading = | Links = * Cold War article at Wikipedia }} Category:Real World Category:Earth-Two Category:Earth-One Category:New Earth Category:Prime Earth Category:Quality Universe